


Fireflies

by Siriusfan13



Series: Originally posted under my penname, Sake Sucker, on fanfiction.net [3]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: A little haiku based on a scene in the OVA, Trust and Betrayal. Please read and review. Thanks!
Series: Originally posted under my penname, Sake Sucker, on fanfiction.net [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859116
Kudos: 1





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken. Bummer, ne?

**Fireflies**

Fireflies' soft green glow  
Gleams against his unsheathed blade  
Spirits of his past.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Just thinking of the OVA, Trust and Betrayal. There was a scene at one point before a battle where the fireflies gently brushed against (I believe) Kenshin's blade. One common symbolism of fireflies is that they are spirits of the dead. So... i thought I'd put out a little haiku for it. I hope you like!
> 
> Sake
> 
> Quick P.S. I pronounce the word "fireflies" with two syllables. That's how I say it. (Fire-flies, not Fi-er-flies) So, the pattern IS 5-7-5 when I say it. Just so no one stresses over that detail. Hehe!


End file.
